sueño, pesadilla, realidad
by Prucita
Summary: Sus ojos negros se posaron fijamente en los verdes de lily, no hacían falta las palabras ¿para qué? El lenguaje corporal lo hacía todo, unos centímetros más y sus labios se toparían y ya no habría marcha atrás.
1. Chapter 1

Disclairmer : Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la Diosa J.K , yo solo juego un rato con ellos

* * *

><p>Sus ojos negros se posaron fijamente en los verdes de lily, no hacían falta las palabras ¿para qué? El lenguaje corporal lo hacía todo, unos centímetros más y sus labios se toparían y ya no habría marcha atrás.<p>

Las manos de la valiente gryffindor se aferraron fuertemente del cuello del astuto slytherin, mientras sus labios, se probaban por enésima vez, las manos de Severus bajaron hasta posarse en la delgada cintura de su compañera, maravillándose con cada roce y con cada suspiro evocado de los labios de esta, mientras se besaban y acariciaban fogosamente.

-Te amo – sus palabras sonaron roncas y determinantes cuando las soltó sobre los labios de su amada, de la única mujer a la que amó y siempre amará. Lily no dijo nada, también lo amaba, pero, no lo suficiente.

Aquellos amantes rodeados de espesos arboles, en lo recóndito del bosque prohibido se demostraban su amor, sin percatarse que, una figura de familiar ojos verdes, los miraba horrorizados a través de sus lentes.

Harry no podía creer lo que estaban viendo sus ojos.

Su madre, Lily. Y Él. – Snape – escupió esa palabra como la más cruda de las blasfemias y mientras se aproximaba hacia ellos, sigilosamente, con varita en mano, dispuesto a lanzarle el primer hechizo que se le pasara por la mente, las palabras de su madre, cayeron sobre su piel, como un balde de agua fría.

Debemos decírselo a Harry – Lily había bajado las manos del cuello de Severus y ahora se encontraba entrelazada a las manos de este, seguían juntos e indiferentes de la presencia del chico que vivió.

No lo entenderá – sentenció Severus Snape, desasiéndose del agarre y Lily y dándole la espalda, Harry creyó que había envejecido diez años más, viéndolo cansado tomándose el rostro con las manos como si quisiera arrancarse la piel.

Mientras Harry seguía ahí parado, inmóvil como si un petrificus totalus le hubiera sido lanzado, siguió escuchando atentamente, sabía que algo extraño pasaba, él lo sabía.

Debe hacerlo, él debe saber, que tú, Severus, eres su padre. – Aquellas palabras brotadas de los labios de su progenitora no podían ser ciertas, un grito de negatividad brotó de sus labios, haciendo que aquellos amantes voltearan horrorizados hacia la nada.

Harry se quitó la capa de invisibilidad, evidenciándose finalmente.

¡NOO! – volvió a gritar lanzando aquella maldición imperdonable de luz verde hacía aquel hombre que siempre había odiado.

Todo se volvió negro.

La voz de Hermione lo volvió a la realidad.

Harry, ¿estás bien?, solo fue un sueño.

¡NO! – el ojiverde se levantó de sopetón y volvió a echarse en la cama buscando entre su almohada sus gafas y poniéndoselas de inmediato. Hermione lo miraba algo nerviosa y taciturna.

Fue una pesadilla, Hermione – habló precipitadamente – una horrenda pesadilla.

¿Quieres contarme?

Aquellos gryffindor se acomodaron en la cama sentándose uno al lado del otro, Hermione esperaba que él empezase a hablar, mientras esta, guardaba una fotografía entre su túnica, aun no era tiempo de mostrársela.

Snape - Esas fueron las única palabras que logró Hermione recibir de su amigo y justo era esa palabra, la que ella no quería escuchar.

Yo, Harry, debo decirte algo… la otra vez que estuvimos en Grimmauld Place, encontré una foto – habló con pequeños susurros sacando la fotografía y poniéndola sobre las manos de Harry – creo que el profesor Snape y tu madre, fueron amigos.

Harry Potter, el niño que sobrevivió, el elegido, el que luchó contra un dragón y cientos de dementores, sintió que el mundo como lo conocía daba vueltas, aquella imagen, de su madre, sonriendo alegremente rodeada de los brazos de aquel hombre del que siempre desconfió, los dos, alegres rodeados de arboles, eso era demasiado, la realidad no podía ser peor que su pesadilla, Hermione lo sacó de sus pensamientos, moviéndolo ligeramente del hombro.

¿Sabes? – lo miró fijamente – creo que fueron más que amigos – habló suavemente mientras volteaba la foto entre las manos de Harry, mostrándole el reverso de esta, donde una fina letra yacía escrita:

"_Me mostraste que la magia existe y que el amor, lo supera todo… por siempre tuya._

_Lily Evans"_

Harry seguía sin emitir palabra alguna y Hermione aprovechó la oportunidad para soltarle todo lo que pensaba.

Harry , yo creo que Snape, el profesor Snape, es tu …

¡NOO! – gritó Harry levantándose de la cama y botando la foto al suelo.

Harry debes aceptar la realidad… Severus es tu padre.

_Es tu padre – es tu padre – Snape – padre – Lily y Snape._

Harry, ¿estás bien? – aquella voz ya no procedía de Hermione, sino de su pelirrojo amigo Ron – hombre que te la has pasado gritando toda la noche – acto seguido una almohada fue a dar de lleno en la cara de Harry – deja dormir.

Ron, no sabes, tuve una pesadilla, fue horrible, mi madre y Snape y una foto

Hablando de fotos – habló Ron despreocupadamente– Hermione trajo esta foto, dijo que te gustaría.

OH no.

* * *

><p>Primera vez que hago una historia sobre estos dos personajes,pero, no sé me pareció divertido, pobre Harry jajajaja<p>

espero les haya gustado .. review?.. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Lo sé, van a matarme... me he demorado harto en actualizar …y lamento informar que cerrare mi pagina del

Pero.. Seguiré con los fics... Desde mi página en facebook

.com/pages/Hogwarts-La-Revoluci%C3%B3n-de-los-Fr%C3%ADos/128831587238894?ref=tn_tnmn

Esta es la pagina espero verlas por ahí...Subiré todas mis historia... y empezaré de nuevo..

Espero me apoyen.

Muchas Gracias...

Son geniales.

Posdata: si quieren insultarme y tirarme tomatazos les dejo mi facebook xD

.?id=553771205


End file.
